I Believe in a Thing Called Love
by RebelWriter6561
Summary: Blaine sings his favorite song in the shower, which leads him to a revalation. Song-fic for Haru-ChanXXX


~*~ When you listen to the song, picture Blaine singing in your head. Yeeeeeah.  
I love this song. I also love Klaine. This, this silly little thing was born.  
I also dearly love my BFF Haru-Chan, who also loves this song and Klaine. This story is for her.  
Musical Muse: I Believe in a Thing Called Love by The Darkness on repeat. Over and over and over and over…  
Warning: …umm… cheesy song that belongs in the old days.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song, or anyone from Glee. But I like to think I own some of Ani's love.

~*~ I Believe in a Thing Called Love~*~

Even great soloists sing in the shower. Badly.

"_Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel  
My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel"_

Blaine sang loudly with an exaggerated English accent. The water cascaded all around him, and he couldn't help dancing a little to his secret favorite song. He would never admit to loving such a joke of a song. But his father had always had a love for seventies and eighties music, so he had grown up hearing songs just like it. And really, if it had existed back in the days of hair-and-unitards, it wouldn't have caused any waves. The song itself wasn't too bad, it was the flinch-worthy music video that gave it its bad reputation.

"_Touching you, touching me  
touching you, god you're touching me"_

Blaine strained to reach the high notes. That really wasn't his range, but it hardly mattered. It wasn't like anyone was listening.

"_I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing called love  
Ooh!"_

This song really spoke to him these days, more than ever. After two too-short-to-be-called-relationships that had ended so very very badly, Blaine was hesitant to try another relationship. Especially after those spectacular fails. He just wasn't good at love.

Try telling that to his heart.

"_I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day  
You got me in a spin but everythin' is !"_

His heart kept pulling him in the direction of Kurt. Kurt, who he respected and really really liked and really really _really _didn't want to hurt. And perhaps he already had. Kurt had to watch Blaine fail at relationships while he was silently pining away. And Blaine totally hadn't noticed.

"_Touching you, touching me  
touching you, god you're touching me"_

He wished he actually had the guts to tell Kurt _exactly_ how he felt. That he didn't _just_ want to be friends anymore. He was a fool for running after obvious impossibilities when he had Kurt _right here_. He didn't want to hurt Kurt or himself or anyone else anymore. He really just wanted Kurt.

"_I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing called love  
Ooh! Guitar!"_

Blaine stepped out of the shower for his own safety as he air guitar rocked during the solo. Rock and roll really could fix anything. He had stepped into the shower feeling like crap, but now he felt a lot better. He stopped hopping around and reached for his towel. He ruffled it through his hair, making the wet curls stand on end. It wasn't likely he would leave his dorm room again for the night, so he didn't bother trying to style it or anything. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he stepped out into his room.

And saw Kurt sitting on his bed.

Kurt had the look on his face that shone of pure delight. And was choking down laughter.

"Wow, Blaine, um…" he bit his lip endearingly and looked down and to the side. Blaine realized that he was standing in his room, dripping wet in a shower, and Kurt was sitting right there. He had heard him sing. "…I didn't realize your range went quite that high." He finished teasingly

"Uh…"Blaine stammered for a moment, then said shakily, "Kurt, what are you doing here?"

"You asked me over so you could help me with Shakespeare homework, remember?" Kurt stood up from the bed, shyly meeting Blaine's eyes. He took a step forward. "Did you forget?" he asked softly.

Blaine gulped. Yeah, he had forgotten. "Uh, yeah Kurt, um…if you could just give me a minute to get dressed-" he stammered out as he tried to sidestep Kurt. Kurt foiled that attempt by stepping closer to him, so that they were almost touching.

"_Touching you, touching me  
touching you, god you're touching me"_

"You know…" he whispered, eyes locked on Blaine's dripping chest- "in New Directions, we sang whatever we were feeling at that moment." He bit his lip again, then looked up to meet Blaine's eyes. "Did you…feel…like singing _that _song?" he asked, so softly that if Blaine hadn't been standing right there, he wouldn't have heard.

Blaine took a deep breath. Now or never. "Yes Kurt." He answered. "I did feel like singing that song." He leaned down, and gently kissed Kurt's lips. Kurt's hand came up and rested on Blain's wet chest. He pulled back slightly.

"Well, thank goodness for that." He said huskily, but with a teasing tone. "I don't think there would ever be any other reason for singing that song."

"Hey, it's a great song." Blaine retorted. He covered Kurt's smile with his lips again. He felt his heart pounding in his chest. He had trusted his heart, and look where it had brought him. He would never doubt again.

"_I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing called love  
Ooh!"_

~*~End~*~


End file.
